<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abstain by camichats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442090">Abstain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats'>camichats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dictionary Prompts [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn't understand how Tony thinks he can show more self-restraint than his android partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iron Man Armor/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dictionary Prompts [78]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1027923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abstain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamitadolls/gifts">Mamitadolls</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Liv is what the armor is referred to because of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986595">this fic</a> that I wrote.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Tony, you want one?" Natasha asked, holding out the container of cookies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No thanks." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha frowned. Asking had merely been a formality; she'd been sure that Tony would say yes. "Are you feeling alright?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Tony said with a sigh. "Liv and I have a bet right now." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What kind of bet?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just to see who will crack under the pressure first." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dare I ask to what pressure you refer?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well since that time I walked in on the two of you, it's difficult for my mind to go anywhere else." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I bet that I had more self control than them." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You bet that against a robot?" Natasha asked, then held up one hand in surrender-- the other was still holding the cookie container. "Sorry, android." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's more to Liv than you realize," Tony said. He eyed the cookies longingly, then shook himself. "Anyways, thanks for the offer, but no. Maybe in a week I'll be able to say yes." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really think they'll cave before you do?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One of us will within a week," Tony said, sounding very sure about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha was curious as hell, but she could be patient. There was no such thing as long-lasting secrets between the Avengers. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>